Carl's Girlfriend
by british-babe-1995
Summary: Jimmy and the gand try to find Carl a girlfriend by the first day of school. Better than it sounds. One Shot


Disclaimer: No, Jimmy Neutron is not mine. :(

The last week of summer is just beginning. Our 5 friends are walking down the sidewalk, our 2 favorite couples are hand in hand. (in case you don't know, it's Libby and Sheen and Cindy and Jimmy.) Carl is just walking beside them trying to strike up a conversation between all five of our favorite heroes.

"Do you like llamas Libby?" asked Carl

"Yea sure whatever" replied Libby, not even noticing what Carl said.

"Are you working on a new experiment Jim?" Carl asked, a little more hopeful this time.

"Not now Carl. But I might start one later in the school year." Jimmy replied. Then going straight back to the conversation he was having with Cindy.

Carl was getting just a little aggravated. So he decided he'd converse with Sheen. And he knew just how to do it.

"Sheen, how many Ultralord _dolls _do you have?" Carl asked. Putting emphasis on dolls.

This pushed Sheen's buttons a little more than you want them to be pushed.

"THEY ARE ACTION FIGURES!!! CARL! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? ULTRALORD IS AN ACTION FIGURE NOT A DOLL! BARBIE IS A DOLL!! ULTRALORD IS AN ACTION FIGURE!! DO I NEED TO SPELL IT OUT? A-C-S-H-O-N F-I-G-Y-U-R!!" Sheen yelled, gasping for air afterwards.

"Carl, why did you do that? You know how worked up Sheen gets about his dol-- action figures." Libby said patting sheen on the back.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm just angry how I'm the only one starting my first day in 8th grade without a girlfriend." Carl said sadly.

"Oh sorry Carl. We didn't know. Why didn't you just tell us?'' Libby asked sympathetically.

"Well I--" Carl started.

Jimmy interrupted," Our goal for today is to find Carl a girlfriend before the first day of school. Am I right?"

They all said,"definitely" and Carl beamed.

DAY 1

That day they looked in Carl's yearbook from 7th grade to see if there were any eligible girls for Carlito.

"Brittany?" Jimmy asked.

"Dating Nick." Cindy answered.

"Nissa?"

"she's in 6th grade."

"Becca?"

"She moved to Colorado."

"Betty?"

"Dating Nick."

"I thought Brittany was dating Nick?" jimmy asked, surprised.

"She is." Libby answered knowingly.

Jimmy shrugged. They kept going through a list of names but none of them fit Carl's "standards". After a hard day of yearbook searching, they went back home. Hopefully to figure out a plan.

DAY 1 nighttime

Jimmy and Cindy were in Jimmy's lab trying to figure something out. They only had 6 more days until school started and they still haven't found Carl a girlfriend. But they were still hopeful. Or maybe they were just trying to be optimistic.

"Ugh. Jimmy, this'll never work. You can't just _find _Carl a girl. He has to feel it." Cindy said while they were sitting on the couch.

"i know but we promised we'd get him a girlfriend by Monday!!" Jimmy said

"I know." Cindy replied sadly"I just wish there was someone out there for him." she sighed.

Jimmy kissed her hand. "Me too."

DAY 2

The gang met up in Jimmy's lab that morning around 8:00.

"So, who's my girlfriend?" Carl asked excitedly.

"Well..."Cindy started."We haven't exactly _found_ you a girlfriend yet. But we will."

Carl's face fell. "Oh well you tried."

"Carl, we still have all the way to Monday!" Sheen said trying to pump up his spirits. "I mean, we still have(quickly counts on fingers) 12 more days!"

"I's 8 more days moron." Cindy said.

"Oh...my math was a little off." Sheen said sheepishly.

"To the point. We still have a few days left so... we guarantee under certain circumstances that we will find you a girl by Monday." Jimmy said hopefully.

"Ok", said Carl.

(The story is getting boring so switch to day 7) (Friday)

DAY 7

The gang was trying really hard to find Carl a girlfriend. Well, Jimmy, Cindy, and Libby were. Carl was sitting and pouting, and Sheen was touching something that was shocking him in Jimmy's lab, and was thoroughly entertained.

"Hey guys. I know you've been trying real hard and all, but I don't think any girl would want to go out with me." Carl said slumping into his seat a little further.

"Carl stop being so negative... OW!!" Sheen said as he touched the shocky item again.

"Yea Sheen's right...adding that to the list of things I've never thought i would say. Well, Carl, It'll be fine I'm positive we'll find you a girl.

DAY 8

"UGH UGH UGH!!" Jimmy said, banging his head on the wall. "No One is going to go out with Carl."

"Jim, don't say that, maybe...it's just not going to be in 8th grade. Maybe 9th...or 10th...or college." Cindy said.

"You're right Cind." Jimmy said." Maybe it's just my conscience talking."

"I don't have a conscience, i just have a little voice in my head telling me what to do." Sheen said, trying desperately to kill a mosquito.

"That is a conscience, Sheen." Libby said

Jimmy said,"Whatever guys. We can do this!"

DAY 9 (day before school starts, evening)

"We can't do this." Jimmy said

"I know. We only have one hope." Libby said

"NO!" Sheen said.

"It can't be!" Cindy said covering her eyes in mock terror.

"Yes...Online Dating Service." Jimmy said. And Sheen pretended to pass out.

They went on to the online dating site, and typed,"Name: Carl Wheezer, Age:13 ,Weight: Large ,Height: 5'10", Description: Large, likes llamas, wears glasses, caring, allergic to everything, athsmatic, freckles, has an ADD friend and a genius friend, is a spy, enjoys folding and hanging, and loves older women, seeks older woman."

They presses SEARCH, crossed their fingers and an hour later they heard a BEEP. They had an answer. "Name: Jennifer Klophenjahovajaknaghad, Age:14, Weight: 204, Height:4'11", Description: large, likes gerbils, loves ham, enjoys the color purple, allergic to oxygen,water,and pretzels,..."

"Sounds good to me!" said Carl.

"Wait, there are 2 more at the bottom in small print.."

"likes older women, and hates llamas."

"NO!!!!!!!!" Carl said falling to his knees.

"Well, it's 11:30 pm we better go home. Sorry Carl. We tried." Libby said.

"Aw. It's O.K. Maybe ill find someone in college." Carl said sadly as he walked out the door.

"Aww. I fell so bad Jimmy." Cindy said as Carl left.

"Me too Cind, but all we can do is hope for the best." Jimmy replied and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug as she left.

DAY...whatever. It's the first day of school.

"Class, sit down please. My name is Miss Jasons." said Miss Jasons.

The class sat down.

Miss Jasons continued," Most of you know each other from last year, but we have a new student, her name is Emily."

Carl lifted his head and saw a girl in thick glasses, an inhaler in hand, and an 'I LOVE LLAMAS' shirt. She sat down next to Carl.

Carl said," I love your shirt I have one just like it at home and a stuffed llama that looks just like the picture on your shirt."

"WOW"Emily said in total awe.

"Hey, wanna be my girlfriend?" Carl asked hopefully.

"OK!!" She said.

Carl passed out.

The End.

Review, this was a spurr of the moment story thanks!


End file.
